Baryonyx
OUTDATED PAGE |-|Baryonyx = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=Survive 5 days as an herbivore |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen=60 |desc=The Baryonyx is a large theropod dinosaur. These large dinosaurs typically walked on two legs (Theropoda is Greek for "beast feet") and are often characterized by having skin covered in scales. The Baryonyx lived during the Early Cretaceous Period. |height=11 FT |length=32 FT |weight=4000 LBS|defense = Baby: 10 / Elder:10}} The Baryonyx, or Bary, (bary-on-IX) is a medium-sized theropod with long crocodilian jaws. It is one of the dinosaurs that spawns most regularly as an NPC. It has the ability to swim like a Spinosaurus, but lacks the hit points, and can only hold its breath for 60 seconds. It is unlocked by surviving 5 days as a herbivore. A remodel has been confirmed and will most likely come in the Black Friday update. Advanced Stats Board✓© Max hunger:240 Time before elder:56 minutes Speed:18 Sprinting Speed:22 DPS:50 Bleed damage:2 Attack rate:1,5 DNA per day after 24 days:20 Counter with:Giganotosaurus/Shastasaurus |-|Kaiju Baryonyx = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=TBA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=220 1320 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen=60 |desc=The Kaiju Baryonyx is based off the Zilla Kaiju in the american film "Zilla". |height=11 FT |length=32 FT |weight=4000 LBS}} Kaiju Baryonyx or Kaiju Bary was based off the star of the Godzilla movie (1998) named Zilla. It is a dull blue color, it also haves the dark blue scutes for swimming, like the kaiju it was based off of. It also has 120 more health then a regular Baryonyx at elder. It also has a line of light blue above it's amber eyes, and has big dark grey claws on each foot. It is one of the few dinosaurs that is featured in Chicken Engineer's 2nd game, Attack on Kaiju. It is getting a remake supposedly on the Halloween update. It's roars differ from regular Baryonyx, being Godzilla roars instead of the usual Baryonyx roars |-|Birthday Baryonyx = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=500 DNA from 3/20 to 3/25, 2017 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen=60 |desc= |height=11 FT |length=32 FT |weight=4000 LBS}} Birthday Baryonyx or Birthday Bary was a limited skin sold from March 20th to March 25th 2017 to celebrate Dinosaur Simulator's 2nd birthday. The skin is a Baryonyx made of vanilla cake batter with blue frosting on its back and lower jaw. It has rainbow sprinkles on its chin, legs and sides of its body, and a similar miniature birthday cake on its back with D and S decorations on top of it, surrounding a ChickenEngineer cake topper. The Birthday Baryonyx is also wearing a red party hat. |-|Giant Albino Baryonyx= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost= 3000 (Limited now) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen=60 |desc= |height=11 FT |length=32 FT |weight=4000 LBS}} The Giant Albino Baryonyx is a much larger,white,red-eyed baryonyx based off of Rudy From Ice Age 3. It is one of the rarest non-mega/albino skins of the game.It was available during the 2015 Ice Age Event costing 3,000 DNA. It's one of the highest demand skins in the game, due to its rarity. It also haves a few glitches, like disembodied back parts when it dies ( Edmontonia haves that issue also ). The skin is getting a confirmed remodel, but the creator and release date for it have not been confirmed yet. Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Semi-Aquatic